


The Weavers Lament

by rayonfrozenwings



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayonfrozenwings/pseuds/rayonfrozenwings
Summary: A Poem with the premise that Erilea (Throne of Glass) and Prythian (A Court of Thorns and Roses) are linked by a certain Character. This poem follows the path of this character.Characters Mentioned, Maeve, Lani, Vanth, Valg.Mentions both ACOTAR and TOG Series.I originally had this posted on Tumblr, so It has been in the world a while and I'm just sharing it to AO3 now.





	The Weavers Lament

_A Tale from a time long forgotten…_  
**The Weaver’s Lament**

I formed in the darkness from desire and lust  
Spent most of my time avoiding kings and dust.  
Preening, exploring and finding my way  
I learned of escape and sent spiders that day.

Wed to a brother, the oldest of three  
This was not the life I wanted for me  
Creature of Darkness and Death incarnate  
Soul stealer, sin eater, life falls, before it.

The three kings ruled and dominated the land  
Blistering cold , frost, barrenness came from their hand  
Fearful and tired of being trapped  
I waited and watched, then I snapped.

Jumping from realm to realm until I found  
A place that was bright and light and full of sound.  
Glittering light fell and scattered on dark stone  
The world I was now in, would be my new home.

First I was worshiped, Vanth was my name.  
I used darkness and death to gather my fame.  
But along came those kings who desired to own me  
and I fled Antica, my spiders before me.

A new place we arrived at hidden away.  
Removing myself from Vanth and that name.  
Anonymity was of utmost importance  
A different persona for this performance.

So Lani emerged, a goddess of dreams.  
My spiders before me helped me weave.  
Tales of desire, warmth and love.  
Manipulating their dreams from my dark powers above.

My handmaidens started to take new forms,  
beautiful women, hair of silver adorned.  
Scents of liliac to put you to sleep,  
A quiet existence I did keep.

But the kings kept coming and I knew I was in danger  
So I left the black dunes and that life as a stranger.  
My spiders, my handmaidens, such beautiful creatures  
Left to defend and become mythical Keepers.

Keepers of lore and stories for me.  
Keepers of the dreams and of destiny.  
We fled from the dark sands across the desert and wastes  
to the Black mountains and Morath - it was not to my taste.

I did venture further and came upon a forest.  
Small creatures abound and watched me in chorus.  
My spiders were not welcome in that magical place  
So they returned to the Mountains of Rhunn, quick haste.

Alone I did wander for a time and discovered  
Great secrets of this land freshly uncovered.  
Those Kings had spread and Erliea was not safe  
So I traveled as swiftly as my body would take.

Away from the kings and across a sea,  
Alone this time my fate was to be.  
No handmaidens to keep me safe and secure  
This was the life I had to endure.

I arrived and hid, I bided my time.  
Learning their secrets and about all divine.  
These fae lived long lives, longer than men.  
Becoming divine would be more difficult then.

Observing the fae queens was no easy task  
With watchers protecting them and me with no mask.  
My previous personas would do me no good here,  
The queens ruled over all and had nothing to fear.

So I hid in the shadows and whispered in ears  
Until I was close, beloved, by their peers.  
I continued to weave to see the correct path,  
Of ways I could hide and inflict my wrath.

I wove lies and deceit and fear from their dreams.  
Of War and betrayal and things not as they seemed.  
I continued to be present in the lives of the queens  
As a beloved friend and court lady putting minds at ease.

T’was so easy to slip into their minds that night,  
Slip past their defenses and set all to right.  
A new truth had begun to whisper  
That truth that I was their third sister.

Now things were looking up, a court for my home,  
And not too long to wait until the court was my own.  
The Fae Queens lived long lives and were adored,  
But it was not long till they passed and new memories formed.

Memories to be cherished, loved and revered  
Memories corrupted and twisted and feared.  
I waited and weaved predicting the future,  
A life with a sole queen, with me as the victor.

A Queen of the Fae, Maeve was my name.  
My sisters forgotten like an extinguished flame.  
Ancient lives long gone and memories faded  
Queen of the Valg in a new role created.

Let the king come and meet my proposal  
Fae armies created and at my disposal.  
Let them come and try to defeat me,  
I will whisper sweet nothings and talk to them sweetly.

But that was not to be, I stayed hidden away  
Over the ocean, The queen of the fae.  
I sat and I waited, Armies awaiting my orders  
But none were to come, From my closed borders.

I waited avoiding conflict and hiding away  
In a mysterious place holding the fae.  
Time ticked by and I waited,  
Heroes at my doorstep and I hesitated.

That Erilea it changed and evolved over time  
I watched from my shores enjoying my prime.  
Weaving a tapestry of the future to come  
And seeing a girl destroy the life I had won.

This Child, this Bitch, this girl who would undo me,  
How dare she live. How dare she usurp me!  
A new preparation was needed for the war to come  
To keep everything all as I wanted - Avoiding the thrum.

Pulling warriors to me and invoking an oath  
To put me above all others and halt their growth.  
Sacrifice was back, I invoke my past life  
Secretive Vanth was to create strife.

The best warriors will be blood sworn to me  
And that little bitch will lose herself, you’ll see!  
Using my powers, darkness will reign  
I will control them all, in this long game.

I shall break her soul through her mate and his life  
By killing his child and his beautiful wife.  
Lost and alone he will be newly heartbroken  
The strongest fae male, that prince Rowan.

He will be mine for the taking, A prize to be won,  
that bitch who is promised will fall and have none.  
No allies, no love, no chance at survival  
She will bow to me and I will have no rival!

Weaving one night, I saw the future sadly,  
That bitch defeated them,The Valg King and Queen who ruled madly.  
She saved the land and took their power  
Locking them up. - a taste in my mouth turned sour.

She created a new land from the embers and ashes,  
Distributing their lost power to the masses.  
She found her love and was rewarded  
With a lifetime well lived but not recorded.

The black ink stains the tapestry  
I cannot read my fate or see  
It is unclear what path I take  
But it seems to me, I might meet a cruel fate.

I need to prevent it  
This prediction of mine  
And it seems that I,  
I am running out of time.

I don’t want my power taken or diminished  
I don’t want a new world where I am finished.  
I keep weaving that is for certain  
But it appears - I’m in a wooden prison.

My spiders are long gone now and my story is lost,  
Only my songs and my tapestry show the cost.  
I was once a Queen a Valg Exalted  
And it was all taken by that bitch that was promised.


End file.
